heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror: The Dragonet Prophecy
Mirror: The Dragonet Prophecy The Prophecy When the war has lasted twenty years, the dragonets will come. When the land is soaked in blood and tears, the dragonets will come. Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue, Wings of Night shall come to you. The egg of black stain will give you the Wings of Rain. For Wings of Earth, search the mud for an egg the color of blood. Hidden from the rival kings, the Wings of Sand awaits unseen. Of three kings who blister, blaze, and burn, one shall die and two shall learn. If one bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, he'll have the power of the Wings of Fire. Five dragons to hatch on the brightest night, five dragons born to end the fight, Darkness will rise to bring the light, the dragonets are coming... Tribes of Pyrrhia IceWings: Silver, pale blue, or white scales; ridged claws to grip the ice; forked blue tongues; tails narrow to a whip-thin end; blue or black eyes. Can withstand sub-zero temperatures and bright light; exhale a deadly freezing breath; have razor-sharp claws and a spiked tail. Ruled by King Glacier, allied with Prince Blaze and most of the SandWings. MudWings: Thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber or gold underscales; large, flat heads with nostrils on top of the snout; thick tails. Can breathe fire (if warm enough); hold their breath for up to an hour; blend into mud puddles; usually very strong; if hatched from a blood-red egg, they are physically resistant to fire and most extreme sources of heat. Ruled by King Moor, allied with prince Burn and the SkyWings. NightWings: Black or dark-colored scales and eyes; scattered star-like patterns under wings; forked black tongues. Can breathe fire; disappear into dark shadows; saliva is occasionally toxic to other organisms (if ingested); rare ability to read minds/foretell the future (if hatched under one or more full moons). Ruler is unknown, not allied with any force. RainWings: Scales constantly shift colors, generally in accordance with their mood (naturally green); prehensile tails; ruffs behind ears; long and wiry bodies built for climbing. Can camouflage scales; flexible prehensile tails; can unhinge their jaws and spray venom from frontmost two fangs. Ruled by King Magnificent, allied with Prince Blister and the SeaWings. SandWings: Pale yellow or gold/brown-colored scales; ridge along spine; black eyes or dark-colored eyes; barb on end of tail. Can survive long periods of time without food or water; withstand intense heat; breathe fire; inject a deadly venom through a barb on their tail. Throne is fought for between the three princes Blister, Blaze, and Burn, alliances are divided. SeaWings: Blue, green, or violet-ranged scales; webs between talons; gills on their necks; bioluminescent markings on body; webbing along spine and underbelly; powerful tails. Can breathe underwater; see in the dark; excellent swimmers; bioluminescent markings. Ruled by King Reef, allied with Prince Blister and the RainWings. SkyWings: Red, orange, or gold scales; enormous wings; warm-colored eyes; Firescale SkyWings may be hatched with odd-colored eyes and scales. Are usually very powerful fighters and fast fliers; breathe extremely hot fire; very rarely, a SkyWing from an egg containing twins may be born with too much fire. Ruled by King Scarlet, allied with Prince Burn and the MudWings. Prologue Two dragons were trying to hide in a storm. An IceWing beat her wings furiously, carrying a large white egg with black spots. The other a RainWing, her scales stormy grey and blue. Rain lashed at the dragons' eyes. Their theft had not been as stealthy as Hvitur and Boa thought. A massive pale gold dragon and two red dragons watched the two. A flick of the gold dragon's tail sent the two red ones after the duo. Screams were heard as the red dragons caught up with the two thieves. They were brought back to the golden dragon, struggling to get free with the egg. "Bind their mouths," the gold dragon ordered. Chains were grabbed from a pile of smoldering coals, and quickly wrapped around the dragons' snouts. "She was carrying this, King Burn," said one of the red dragons, presenting the pale gold dragon with an egg. "My, my," Burn said, his voice eerily calm. "It's one of the eggs." He took it with exaggerated care. "Unwrap the ice dragon's chains. She won't be able to hurt us until her scales cool down." Hvitur was released from her chains, and winced at the burns the chains made. "Tell me, why would you want to steal an egg?" Hvitur stared in silence. Burn's eyes lit up with sinister joy. "You're one of those peace''mongers, aren't you?" he crowed. "The brightest night is tomorrow, isn't it? Wouldn't it be a shame if no Wings of Rain saved the world?" He tapped on the egg. "Hello? Is there a little savior inside here?" Boa growled through her chains as Burn rolled the egg in his talons. "Yes, I suppose it would be a shame if I were to drop this- oops!" With an exaggerated lunge, the egg "fell" out of Burn's talons, over the edge of the cliff. 'NO!" Hvitur screamed, attempting to dive after it. Burn pinned her down. "Ah, ah, ah, you're not going ''anywhere," he hissed. "The dragonets will stop the war!" insisted Hvitur, determination shining in her eyes. "It'll be too late for you," hissed Burn. he shredded Hvitur's wings with a swipe, and pushed the IceWing over the edge. Her scream of pain abruptly ended as she hit the bottom of the cliff. "Kill the other one," Burn said to the SkyWing soldiers. They nodded, and turned to Boa. She hissed, and her scales changed to match her environment. "KILL HER, IDIOTS!" roared Burn. The soldiers fumbled around, seeing only the chains around the RainWing's mouth. Soon, though, they seemed to float away. Burn roared in frustration. He stabbed his tail barb into the head of one of the soldiers, and broke the neck of the other. Smoke pouring from his nose and mouth, he flew towards the mountains. Some time later, a dragon the color of rust crawled over the rocks, only to find the body of the ice dragon. She lifted his wing, saw the shards of eggshell, and sighed, retreating into the caves. She breathed a plume of flame to light her way. "Kestrel? Is that you?" a voice hissed in the back. Kestrel answered with a grumpy "mm-hmm." "The RainWing egg is broken," she said to a SeaWing emerging from the darkness. The SeaWing's expression turned from hopeful to horrified. "B...broken?" he whispered. "Dead. It's over, Webs." Another dragon landed outside. Chains fell to the ground, followed by a string of curses. Boa ran inside the cave, nearly crashing into Kestrel. "I can get a replacement egg," said Boa. "They won't catch me." "Who's they?" asked Kestrel. "You'll never be so lucky to sneak past the RainWings again." "Not the RainWings," said Boa. "A SkyWing. It's our best bet." Webs nodded, and after a moment of thought, Kestrel did too. "Quickly," she said. Boa nodded, becoming invisible once more, and flying away. Chapter 1 "Fight!" roared Kestrel. She hissed, ready to breathe fire. Clay rolled out of the way, dodging the blast of fire. He saw Kestrel's balance shift as she turned to him. "Ha!" he yelled, lunging at her. She sidestepped him, pinning him down. "No, you were too far away," she snapped. "I had time to get out of the way." "Uh, yeah, I noticed?" said Clay. Kestrel let him up and stepped back, getting into an attack stance. "Defend yourself!" she shouted moments before springing at Clay. He tried to sidestep the attack, but ended up falling...right on Kestrel. She stepped on his tail. "OW! Hey!" Clay exclaimed. "That's cheating!" Kestrel growled, "Nothing I'' do is cheating, I'm the teacher." Suddenly, Kestrel roared in pain. She released Clay, spinning around to face her new attacker. Tsunami held a red scale between her teeth. "I'll bite you again if you don't stop picking on Clay." The SeaWing's gills were pulsing like they always did when she was mad. Kestrel snorted. "We're done anyway. Another failure." The SkyWing marched off, smoke filtering from her nose. Clay flopped to the ground as soon as her tail vanished from sight. "I think every bone in my body is shattered." "Nonsense, dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds. Jump in the river!" Tsunami said with a laugh. That was her solution to everything. She picked up Clay's tail and began dragging him towards the river. "No, no, augh!" he exclaimed s he hit the ice-cold water. Admittedly, he did feel a bit better, but he was just so ''cold now. Tsunami began her "everyone will be sorry when they find out how we were treated" rant. "I'll be the queen of the SeaWings! Maybe I'm the missing princess, like in the story." Clay usually skipped to the end of that one, where everyone feasted. He liked that part. All the dragonets liked to imagine they had family searching for them, specifically royalty. "Starflight said it's only two more years until we can leave," Clay said. Tsunami sighed. "We can't wait that long!" she exclaimed. "Unless... we leave sooner." "What do you mean?" Clay asked, dragging himself out of the river and sitting by one of the torches. "We escape!" Tsunami said happily. Clay thought it was a crazy idea- they'd been stuck underground for their whole lives, there's no way they could survive the outside world. Dismayed moos sounded in the distance. "Dinnertime!" exclaimed Tsunami, leaping gracefully out of the water and running towards the moos. Clay stood up and followed, still certain they couldn't even escape. Five dragonets couldn't save the world on their own. But... could they? What do you think so far? Awesome! It's okay. Bad.